1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to molded fasteners for sealing self-retention in an apertured panel and for providing means to retain a mounting member and more particularly, relates to one-piece, molded fasteners for self-retention in an apertured panel and for providing means to attach a mounting member from one side of the panel while sealing the aperture from the other side of the panel. The fastener is particularly useful in attaching shelf brackets or the like to the front side of the interior liner of an insulated applicance such as a refrigerator or a freezer or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Molded fasteners for attaching brackets or shelves to the interior liners of insulated appliances are known in the prior art and examples thereof may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,918,457; 3,378,219; 3,443,783 and 3,621,751. The prior art devices are not totally satisfactory for one or more reasons such as being rather complicated and expensive to produce, requiring specialized, complementary parts for use therewith, not properly sealing the aperture in the liner and/or being difficult to install.